Pretender
by oncloudnineandthreequarters
Summary: Laura knew that she would be in this situation with the handsome genius she had a crush on one day. JxL implied rape, not graphic, sorta dark, one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Nothing is specifically said in detail, but there is implied rape in this story. Read at your own risk.

I like the pair Jérémie and Laura, but only if it's dark because I see Laura as a bad guy. Sorry, that's my opinion. Plus it makes room for my otp Ulita.

Remember to review!

* * *

Jérémie was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Yet, he wasn't there at all. Physically, yes, Jérémie was there, but mentally, he was a million miles away.

It wasn't just codes anymore, it wasn't just XANA anymore, and it wasn't just his friends anymore. His brain was working in a different language- the body was on auto-pilot. Programs whizzed in his mind, Jérémie's skull throbbing from the constant pressure. No, that program would bug. No, that program will make his friends be virtualized forever. No, not good enough. Constant bashing.

His eyes, although unknown to him, snapped to his desktop every few seconds, watching it hum without activated towers. How was he supposed to sleep? It takes XANA seconds to activate a tower, and go on with its evil plot. He couldn't abandon his friends like that. They would die. Everyone would die if he slept.

Yet, here he was, blanket up to his chest, arms curled over his body. His body wasn't responding. Was this insanity? His brain, as quick as a whip, found the definition of insanity.

Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.

Isn't that what he was doing? No, that wasn't the same. At times there were different results. When XANA choose to attack, the results would be different, meaning Jérémie wasn't crazy. Paranoid? Most likely. To an extreme.

It felt as if he fought with himself constantly. There were two of him. One that wanted to have friends, get good grades, go down to lunch for a break, see a movie. Then the other knew XANA for the threat it was, and let it consume him, to protect his friends, make programs, research, and not sleep. They fought constantly with each other, one telling the other what to do. Maybe he wasn't insane but had split personality disorder.

Jérémie couldn't hear anything in his own little psychotic world, like the girl that wandered into his room.

Laura usually came around this time of night to do work with the brain. She didn't fail to show up tonight either, and was surprised to find the boy lying in his bed for once at this hour of the night.

He never looked so pale and sickly, with just the moonlight and glowing from the computer screen to light up the room. If it would have been anyone else to see him like this, they would have thought he was a dead body, but not Laura. She saw how vulnerable he looked, and the situation reminded her of when she was younger, attempting to get at the top of her class night after night at her father's demands.

She moved without wanting to, because she knew that she couldn't hold back any longer. Those clouded eyes-framed by glasses, not seeing anything, his senses not noticing the world around him. Laura couldn't think of a better time than this one to make her move.

She sat next to the handsome genius, pressing herself to his leg on the bed. Her hand hesitated before gliding up to delicately trace his cheek, his long jaw, his lips, and up to his eyebrows. He barely flinched at the sensation, eyes still glossy from thought.

This had been what Laura had wanted for some time now. As soon as she enrolled in this school a few months ago, she had her sights on the boy that was obviously superior to her, with dashing good looks- forget Ulrich. Her obsession to be near the boy was only fuel the more the group pushed her away, and she was reaching her peek- just thinking about Jérémie was driving her up the wall.

She had never got this close before, she thought, as Aelita stuck to him like glue, and his personal barriers put up kept most everyone out. Sure she had tried a few attempts at seducing him, snaking her hand on his leg, putting her neck/face close to his than needed be, etc. But all only got her strangle looks or ignorance.

She knew that one of these nights while visiting him that it would be all over. Laura would confess, kiss him, take advantage of him, or all the above. Now was that time.

Laura adjusted her body, the laptop she had come in with forgotten. Now her knees were on either side of his waist as she hovered over Jérémie, staring straight in his distant eyes. Laura imagined that he was looking at her.

Her blonde hair fell down like a curtain around the two, and she cast a shadow over his exposed skin. Slowly, as if scared to startle a wild animal, she leaned down until her lips nearly grazed his throat. It hummed with his short breath and heartbeat, blood rushing up to support his overactive mind. Gently, Laura dared to press an open mouth kiss to the jugular.

Her eyes snapped up to his, awaiting his disapproval and a push to get her off. Instead, she saw that his expression softened. Jérémie's eyes were half-lidded and his jaw was no longer locked. The lost look was still in his eyes, but Laura was just relieved that at least physically he was enjoying this.

Building her confidence from the boy, Laura once again leaned into his neck, placing another kiss over the heartbeat pumping there. Then she placed another. And another. Her lack of experience was overpowered by her desire as she experimented with the handsome boy's body.

As her kisses trailed up to the jawline, Jérémie's breathing was becoming shorter underneath the girl. His body was reacting to the uncalled for treatment, and he gave a slight moan and shiver when Laura nipped the sensitive spot behind his ear, where his glasses sat.

Laura was a little startled by the noise from the boy, but she felt as if she was losing herself in these kisses, so much so that she didn't evaluate the situation and continued. There was just enough control in her to hold off on taking his lips with her own. For now.

Jérémie's arms still lay dully on his abdomen, fingers slightly curled from the sensation of Laura's kisses along his face.

Her lips travelled along to his chin, and she came up to kiss both of his cheeks, pausing for a second to look at his eyes again. A slow smirk slid onto the girl's pretty features.

Laura slid her eyes closed and softly leaned in to place her lips on Jérémie's, not minding that there wasn't really a response. He was so soft, and she really liked his lips on hers, so much so that after breaking the kiss she quickly placed another, and another. Tilting her head for a better angle, the girl opened her mouth just enough to feel his bottom lip in between her own. Her palms trailed up his chest, getting to his shoulders and massaging them for a minute before bring one hand to the back of his neck and the other to his messy blonde hair.

Laura was lost in the kiss; she felt as out of it as Jérémie at the moment. This was so much better than anything that she imagined. The only thing that would make it better was if he was a willing, fully conscious participant.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, however, Jérémie suddenly parted his lips, sighing slightly, his warm breath caressing Laura's features pleasantly. His lips kissed back against her own harshly, demanding more of her.

Quickly getting over the shock of Jérémie's action, Laura gave a small laugh and answered each of his kisses that were more passionate than her previous ones. Who knew Kadic's star genius was a fantastic kisser?

The noises that consisted in the room were of Jérémie's computer humming with life, and the two teens smashed lips connecting, shortly disconnecting, and connecting again harder than the last time. There was a lot of hard breathing, as well.

Laura flimsily begun to undo Jérémie's buttons to his nightshirt, her fingers clumsily only getting the first couple done in a span of a few minutes. She could feel the throb already setting in that would definitely be present for a few days on her lips from the genius' harsh kisses. It spurred her to move faster.

When she reached the last button, the girl pulled back from his mouth just enough to look down and push the shirt out of the way and expose his chest fully. Just as Laura could feel her dreams soon would come true, the genius whispered something against her lips. Laura felt ice run down her veins, freezing her in place, hovered over Jérémie.

"Aelita…"

Jérémie thought that she was Aelita.

Laura couldn't describe the feeling. Physically, it felt as if a sharp rock was thrown at her chest, went completely through her, and then she was squeezed by a vice, to the point her ribs would break. Mentally she felt like she had been shot in the head but not killed.

Had he gone this far with Aelita before? Farther? Or did he just want it to be the pinkette, and didn't even think of Laura as a possibility of doing this to him?

After the first wave of depression had passed, anger took it place. How dare he confuse her loving touches and kisses with that pink haired witch that brought nothing to the group except hard times? It wasn't fair that Laura was always there for Jérémie, always assisting him, staying up late for him, lying to people for him. And for what? Him to fantasize about another girl while in loopy land?

Laura yanked the covers away from his body, and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, angrily discarding it on the floor. Connecting lips with the boy again, she now met perfectly the passion of his demanding kisses. Laura pulled his limp wrists up to easily hold them over his head with one hand, and skillfully undid her own blouse with the other hand.

'One thing or another was going to come of this tonight,' she thought. Laura knew what one of the things would positively be. With Jérémie in this beyond tired but responsive state, he wouldn't be able to stop her.

Another thing, that made Laura look up when she saw it out of the corner of her eye, had pink hair, stood in the doorway, and had an expression on her face to match Laura's from a minute ago.

Heartbreak.

As the door once again clicked closed with a sense of finality, Laura laughed just low enough to sound like a growl. The girl was certain that she was just caught in a very wrong spot with the very wrong person by the very wrong on-looker, but it felt fantastic. Aelita wouldn't be sleeping tonight, having walked in on her boyfriend and nemesis in this state. Especially when Laura was fully prepared to continue to be Aelita for Jérémie.

Laura just needed to pretend.


	2. AN Lemon

Hey guys I got some feedback that you would've preferred this to be more graphic/lemon story.

I thought it over and decided if I get enough positive feedback to encourage me, I will rewrite a naughtier version. Be warned, I have never in my life written a lemon, aside from one attempt that never got posted because I wasn't proud of it last year. I would send a lot of time making it good to the best of my abilities, but promise you'll keep in mind that it would be my first lemon.

So remember- review saying yeah do it and I probably will.

Thanks.


End file.
